A Night in Aaa
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: I know it's kinda cheesy but this is my first fanfic so. any way it's about Marshal Lee and Fionna and their various exploits. I think it's cool so BOO TO YOU HATERS!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Marshal

**Meeting****Marshal**

Fionna is thirteen. When she met Marshal however she was ten. Back then instead of the bunny cap she wore a red cape with a hood. So obviously Marshal was drawn to her. Not in a creepy way though because he looked about ten or eleven.

Since Cake and her's parents died Cake always took over the "motherly" role for her. That also included setting rules like "No weapons on the table" and "If you can help it be back from adventuring by the time it's noon at night (midnight)." That last rule Fionna hated. She wanted to be free and fight monsters all night! But rules were rules and that is why Fionna was walking home a little past noon at night.

"Cake is going to flip!" she said to her self as she pulled free her cape from a branch.

"Who's Cake?" a voice asked, "And why are they gonna flip?"

Fionna whipped around her sword slashing in all directions. "Who are you? And . . . where are you?"

"Woah watch where you point that thing crazy lady! You're gonna hurt someone!" With that a boy materialized in mid air. "And while I have your attention, are you gonna answer my questions? And also can I have your coat?"

"Are you cold or something?"

"No. Just hungry. Haven't eaten all day. Although to be fair it is tomorrow already."

Fionna shrugged off her cape."Here. There isn't any food in it or anything."

The boy just laughed. "Not any of your food anyway."

The boy opened his mouth to reveal a forked tounge and a full set of fangs. Fionna yelped and jumped back while raising her sword. That didn't slow the boy down a bit. He bit the cape and sucked in. By the time he was done the cape was completely white and all was in shreds except for the hood. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then looked down at the cape.

"Oh Gob! Oh Gob I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just . . . I'll make it up to you somehow I promise!" He floated down to eye level with Fionna, finally really seeing her.

"I . . . I can" He nervously gulped, not just because Fionna's sword was coming closer. "I . . . I can make you something new out of this! I promise. I'm just kind of a messy eater though so this happens more often than not and I just realized that I destroyed something that looked like your most prized possesion and I think you should know that I'm only 997 years old so don't kill me and I'm rambling so . . . what's your name?"

"F-Fionna. What are you?"

"Uhh I know I just destroyed your coat and everything but asking me `what' I am is kind of harsh. But my name's Marshal Lee and I'm a vampire." he looked up at the sky then back at Fionna "I've got to get back to my cave soon so I'll take this back and make something with it." He turned upside down and started to float backwards away. "Hey you kind of look like a rabbit at this angle."

"FIONNA! GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND INTO THIS TREE HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DRAG IT OVER HERE!" Cake screamed from the door of the tree house they lived in. Fionna groaned.

"I have to go too. Can you be here tomorrow? Like noon? Oh and I'm having a birthday party next week. Do you want to come?"

"Well I've never gone to a birthday party before. What do I do?"

"It's simple. You show up, bring a present, eat some cake and hang out. Not really in that order but it's fun! It's only a little different from a regular party. See you there. Bye Marshal!" with that she ran of in the distance leaving Marshal looking stunned.

"Bye Fionna. Hmm . . . a rabbit."

He floated away still clutching the now white cape. Maybe he would show up tomorrow, if he could get a hat.

{But,} he thought, floating back to his cave, {maybe it would be worth the third degree burns. She actually treated me like a person. No one does that. Maybe I can trust her. Maybe . . .}

Marshal's head was filled with confusing thoughts. But one stuck out. He wanted to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

**Meeting ****Marshal**

Fionna is thirteen. When she met Marshal however she was ten. Back then instead of the bunny cap she wore a red cape with a hood. So obviously Marshal was drawn to her. Not in a creepy way though because he looked about ten or eleven.

Since Cake and her's parents died Cake always took over the "motherly" role for her. That also included setting rules like "No weapons on the table" and "If you can help it be back from adventuring by the time it's noon at night (midnight)." That last rule Fionna hated. She wanted to be free and fight monsters all night! But rules were rules and that is why Fionna was walking home a little past noon at night.

"Cake is going to flip!" she said to her self as she pulled free her cape from a branch.

"Who's Cake?" a voice asked, "And why are they gonna flip?"

Fionna whipped around her sword slashing in all directions. "Who are you? And . . . where are you?"

"Woah watch where you point that thing crazy lady! You're gonna hurt someone!" With that a boy materialized in mid air. "And while I have your attention, are you gonna answer my questions? And also can I have your coat?"

"Are you cold or something?"

"No. Just hungry. Haven't eaten all day. Although to be fair it is tomorrow already."

Fionna shrugged off her cape."Here. There isn't any food in it or anything."

The boy just laughed. "Not any of your food anyway."

The boy opened his mouth to reveal a forked tounge and a full set of fangs. Fionna yelped and jumped back while raising her sword. That didn't slow the boy down a bit. He bit the cape and sucked in. By the time he was done the cape was completely white and all was in shreds except for the hood. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then looked down at the cape.

"Oh Gob! Oh Gob I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just . . . I'll make it up to you somehow I promise!" He floated down to eye level with Fionna, finally really seeing her.

"I . . . I can" He nervously gulped, not just because Fionna's sword was coming closer. "I . . . I can make you something new out of this! I promise. I'm just kind of a messy eater though so this happens more often than not and I just realized that I destroyed something that looked like your most prized possesion and I think you should know that I'm only 997 years old so don't kill me and I'm rambling so . . . what's your name?"

"F-Fionna. What are you?"

"Uhh I know I just destroyed your coat and everything but asking me `what' I am is kind of harsh. But my name's Marshal Lee and I'm a vampire." he looked up at the sky then back at Fionna "I've got to get back to my cave soon so I'll take this back and make something with it." He turned upside down and started to float backwards away. "Hey you kind of look like a rabbit at this angle."

"FIONNA! GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND INTO THIS TREE HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DRAG IT OVER HERE!" Cake screamed from the door of the tree house they lived in. Fionna groaned.

"I have to go too. Can you be here tomorrow? Like noon? Oh and I'm having a birthday party next week. Do you want to come?"

"Well I've never gone to a birthday party before. What do I do?"

"It's simple. You show up, bring a present, eat some cake and hang out. Not really in that order but it's fun! It's only a little different from a regular party. See you there. Bye Marshal!" with that she ran of in the distance leaving Marshal looking stunned.

"Bye Fionna. Hmm . . . a rabbit."

He floated away still clutching the now white cape. Maybe he would show up tomorrow, if he could get a hat.

{But,} he thought, floating back to his cave, {maybe it would be worth the third degree burns. She actually treated me like a person. No one does that. Maybe I can trust her. Maybe . . .}

Marshal's head was filled with confusing thoughts. But one stuck out. He wanted to see her again.

* * *

**The Trip**

Marshal Lee was fairly open-minded for an almost 1,000 year old vampire that looked eleven. He would branch out now and then and eat something pink or orange, but never farther than that. He would stay out until an hour past sunrise hiding out in the shadows some where, but then he had to go home. When he was younger (like 800 or someting) he promised himself that he would never be happy, nervous, or sorry for something he did. Last night though, he broke all three promises.

So that's how Marshal ended up walking (or rather floating) out of a store tha next day with an umbrella over his head. He had never used an umbrella, nor did he even beleive they existed. It was really messing him up to be awake during the day. Everything was so bright and shapes were so much sharper. Granted everything looks sharp to him what with the demon eyes/vampire vision. But in the day it really came into effect.

Marshal Lee stopped where he was. {Why would you need to buy an umbrella? You're only going to be out in the day today . . . and another day if she doesn't run away in terror . . . or if she, Gob forbid, decides she actually likes me . . . and I'll have to be out to go to her party . . . *sigh* what did she do to me? All of a sudden I'm stuttering and rambling, feeling happy and confused. I never feel anything but anger!}

"Urrr!" Marshal screamed, getting a few strange looks and screams from the crowd he was in. Wait. When did the crowd get here? When he stopped there was just him and a few others, not a huge crowd. He looked at the people around him. Were those . . . talking gumdrops? And giant bananas guarding a gate? A gate that lead to . . . no. No no no no!

{I know I was kind of wandering before} Marshal thought, paniced. {but there is NO WAY in the NIGHTOSHERE that I ended up in the *gulp* Candy Kingdom. Much less outside of Prince Gumwad's castle! It's not possible!}

But it was. This was definitly Prince Gumball"s castle and domain. Marshal HATED that guy. He was ALWAYS peppy, and Marshal reseved that word for people that were either super annoying, super happy, or super Gumball. He was way too pink. More pink than any one person should own really. The entire exteirior of his castle was pink. It took a whole hoard of maids and butlers and various servants to get him to paint the inside something else than pink. Instead it's all pastel purple, pastel yellow, pastel, pastel, pastel! AND no ACTUAL red ANYWHERE! Just pastels! If two kids were playing that game where you have to say the opposite of a word, and the word was Prince Gumball, the other kid would say Marshal Lee.

"Ugh," Marshal whispered, grabbing a scarf and floppy hat off of an unsuspecting candy person. He wrapped the scarf around his neck (specifically his bite marks) and threw the hat on the umbrella. "what's Prince Pussyface blowing his piehole about this time?"

Suddenly fanfare broke out. Prince Gumball stepped out onto a balcony way over head. He grabbed a megaphone and started to ramble on and on about the saftey of people; the impending threat of the Flame Kingdom, Ice Queen, etc.; the bumped up security by hiring guards at the exits of the kingdom.

"There is no need to worry," he said, snapping Marshal awake. Had he fallen asleep standing up? Well him talking usually did that to Marshal. "if you see extra guards around. Also Fionna will be visiting more frequently, but try not to disturb her. She is here as a personal body guard to me until the threat level goes down from red licorice. I would suggest making trips out of the kingdom minimal, but if it is urgent then either stay out entirely or stay out for as short amount of time as possible. Now . . ."

But Marshal didn't hear the rest. He was already pushing through the crowd, droping the hat and scarf on his way out. He could've slipped away undetected . . . if he was anywhere besides the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball easily spotted him for two reasons: 1. Candy people DON'T wear black unless they are black licorice or there was a funeral. The only black licorice people were near the front and there wasn't a funeral schedued until tomorrow. 2. The tallest candy person was 4 feet 3 inches. And that was Gumball. Marshal was well above 5 feet. Prince Gumball waved over a guard while the crowd cheered.

"Follow that black umbrella." He whispered, keeping his eyes on Marshal. "I want a full report on your findings. The Nightosphere is one of our impending problems. I won't have the Vampire King tramping around, spying on us, then reporting his findings to his mother."

Down below Marshal Lee heard every word, even without the megaphone. So, without breaking his stride, he started to eavesdrop. One conversation caught his ear.

"No way I'm gonna go out with you! You are WAY too girly and too short so go get a life you stupid jaw breaker!" A girl screamed. Marshal turned like some others and saw a rainbow colored candy cane, with a bow, looking angriy down at a jaw breaker wearing gloves that go to up to the elbows and a giant hat. He was SUPER short and Marshal could see why he was being turned down. "Bye loser." With that she walked a way and got lost in the crowd.

Marshal walked up to him. "Hey bro. I think I can do something to help with the ladies. You interested?"

2 minutes and 39 seconds later, Marshal Lee was scrunched in a ball, waddling away, wearing the jaw breaker's gloves and hat. The jaw breaker was carrying Marshal's umbrella while standing on 6 rocks, which made him about 5 feet tall. When the banana guards got through the crowd they started to follow the jaw breaker. Marshal Lee laughed and kept waddling. He may be the son of the queen of the Nightosphere and the Vampire King, but that didn't mean everything he did was evil. He WAS on his way to see a girl and NOT kill her. Well . . . at least he didn't WANT to kill her. His mother filled his head with tales of human blood. How well it tasted, how red it was. He was curious to taste it . . . but . . . he wouldn't.

"Better eat something just to be safe." he said sighing. Once he was out of the courtyard he straightened up and walked normally. He kept walking until he came across someting red. ALOT of red, in fact. A whole FEILD of red, actually. Marshal was salavating when he looked around. But then he looked up. This feild was in the back of the castle. With a giant balcony and French doors that were almost completely glass. And Gumball was pacing behind the doors. So . . . NOT good. He ducked behind a tree and watched. Nothing really happened except more pacing and Gumball opening the doors. Marshal looked up at the sky. It was about 11:00 which meant that he had to eat and get out of there before noon. Not as easy as it sounded.

Marshal was about to fall asleep when he heard the jaw breaker's scared voice. "I swear I don't know where or who that guy is. All I know is he made me tall, cool and got me five dates for next week."

Gumball sighed and put his hand to his face. "Can you at least," he said after a minute. "DESCRIBE him to us?"

"Oh sure, that's easy. He was . . . umm . . . er . . . tall. And . . . he might be wearing my hat and gloves."

"Might?"

"Well I lost them after he gave me this cool umbrella."

"Did he take them or did you loose them?"

"Umm . . . I can't remember."

"Fine. We will escort you out. Lose the rocks and umbrella! Those are evidence!" With that the jaw breaker glumly took off his rocks and dropped the umbrella. They walked out of the room and Marshal knew that this was his only chance.

He flew about 100 yards away and started to run. Just before he reached the feild he jumped and started to fly at his top speed, his fangs barely touching the lollipops, but still sucking all of the red out of them all. When he finished they were all gray. He was brushing his hands on his jeans when he saw a flash of black on the balcony. His umbrella had rolled out. His original plan was to zip uo there, grab the umbrella, and go. But then thought {Well they are looking for this hat and glove set. How cool would it be if Gumwad walked in on the only thing that tied me to being here. What if . . . } The thoughts kept coming. He eventually settled on leaving a note . . . on the wall . . . with a permanent marker. Marshal floated up without touching anything (a trick that took 503 years to perfect, might he add). He grabbed his umbrella, took off the hat and gloves, taped them to a wall inside, and took out his marker. He drew a bunch of arrows pointing to them and wrote: LOOKING FOR THESE, GUMWAD?. Then he drew more arrows pointing at the door and wrote: SUCK ON THESE LORD PRISSYPANTS! Oh the look on Gumball's face! It would be PRICELESS! He wished he could stick around to see it . . . but it was 11:34 according to the clock above Gumball's desk. He needed to get to Fionna's house. Well . . . first he had to find her house, then he could go.

He started to ransack through Gumball's desk. He said something about Fionna during his impossibly long speech. He probably had a map or something somewhere. He had nothing better to do anyway.

{Let's see, what's he got here. A couple boring papers, I think I'll shred those for him; a letter to the Fire Queen saying she had two weeks to lock up her son, otherwise Prissyface would, that can go to the shredder too; here it is! A map to Fionna's from the castle!} A couple short trips to the shredder later, Marshal was good to go. He hopped out with one last look at his handiwork. The writing on the walls, the remains of the shredded documents poured over the once neat desk. He did a pretty good job, considering the circumstances. Now to get to Fionna's.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Afternoon

**Meeting ****Marshal**

Fionna is thirteen. When she met Marshal however she was ten. Back then instead of the bunny cap she wore a red cape with a hood. So obviously Marshal was drawn to her. Not in a creepy way though because he looked about ten or eleven.

Since Cake and her's parents died Cake always took over the "motherly" role for her. That also included setting rules like "No weapons on the table" and "If you can help it be back from adventuring by the time it's noon at night (midnight)." That last rule Fionna hated. She wanted to be free and fight monsters all night! But rules were rules and that is why Fionna was walking home a little past noon at night.

"Cake is going to flip!" she said to her self as she pulled free her cape from a branch.

"Who's Cake?" a voice asked, "And why are they gonna flip?"

Fionna whipped around her sword slashing in all directions. "Who are you? And . . . where are you?"

"Woah watch where you point that thing crazy lady! You're gonna hurt someone!" With that a boy materialized in mid air. "And while I have your attention, are you gonna answer my questions? And also can I have your coat?"

"Are you cold or something?"

"No. Just hungry. Haven't eaten all day. Although to be fair it is tomorrow already."

Fionna shrugged off her cape."Here. There isn't any food in it or anything."

The boy just laughed. "Not any of your food anyway."

The boy opened his mouth to reveal a forked tounge and a full set of fangs. Fionna yelped and jumped back while raising her sword. That didn't slow the boy down a bit. He bit the cape and sucked in. By the time he was done the cape was completely white and all was in shreds except for the hood. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then looked down at the cape.

"Oh Gob! Oh Gob I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just . . . I'll make it up to you somehow I promise!" He floated down to eye level with Fionna, finally really seeing her.

"I . . . I can" He nervously gulped, not just because Fionna's sword was coming closer. "I . . . I can make you something new out of this! I promise. I'm just kind of a messy eater though so this happens more often than not and I just realized that I destroyed something that looked like your most prized possesion and I think you should know that I'm only 997 years old so don't kill me and I'm rambling so . . . what's your name?"

"F-Fionna. What are you?"

"Uhh I know I just destroyed your coat and everything but asking me `what' I am is kind of harsh. But my name's Marshal Lee and I'm a vampire." he looked up at the sky then back at Fionna "I've got to get back to my cave soon so I'll take this back and make something with it." He turned upside down and started to float backwards away. "Hey you kind of look like a rabbit at this angle."

"FIONNA! GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND INTO THIS TREE HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DRAG IT OVER HERE!" Cake screamed from the door of the tree house they lived in. Fionna groaned.

"I have to go too. Can you be here tomorrow? Like noon? Oh and I'm having a birthday party next week. Do you want to come?"

"Well I've never gone to a birthday party before. What do I do?"

"It's simple. You show up, bring a present, eat some cake and hang out. Not really in that order but it's fun! It's only a little different from a regular party. See you there. Bye Marshal!" with that she ran of in the distance leaving Marshal looking stunned.

"Bye Fionna. Hmm . . . a rabbit."

He floated away still clutching the now white cape. Maybe he would show up tomorrow, if he could get a hat.

{But,} he thought, floating back to his cave, {maybe it would be worth the third degree burns. She actually treated me like a person. No one does that. Maybe I can trust her. Maybe . . .}

Marshal's head was filled with confusing thoughts. But one stuck out. He wanted to see her again.

* * *

**The Trip**

Marshal Lee was fairly open-minded for an almost 1,000 year old vampire that looked eleven. He would branch out now and then and eat something pink or orange, but never farther than that. He would stay out until an hour past sunrise hiding out in the shadows some where, but then he had to go home. When he was younger (like 800 or someting) he promised himself that he would never be happy, nervous, or sorry for something he did. Last night though, he broke all three promises.

So that's how Marshal ended up walking (or rather floating) out of a store the next day with an umbrella over his head. He had never used an umbrella, nor did he even beleive they existed. It was really messing him up to be awake during the day. Everything was so bright and shapes were so much sharper. Granted everything looks sharp to him what with the demon eyes/vampire vision. But in the day it really came into effect.

Marshal Lee stopped where he was. {Why would you need to buy an umbrella? You're only going to be out in the day today . . . and another day if she doesn't run away in terror . . . or if she, Gob forbid, decides she actually likes me . . . and I'll have to be out to go to her party . . . *sigh* what did she do to me? All of a sudden I'm stuttering and rambling, feeling happy and confused. I never feel anything but anger!}

"Urrr!" Marshal screamed, getting a few strange looks and screams from the crowd he was in. Wait. When did the crowd get here? When he stopped there was just him and a few others, not a huge crowd. He looked at the people around him. Were those . . . talking gumdrops? And giant bananas guarding a gate? A gate that lead to . . . no. No no no no!

{I know I was kind of wandering before} Marshal thought, paniced. {but there is NO WAY in the NIGHTOSHERE that I ended up in the *gulp* Candy Kingdom. Much less outside of Prince Gumwad's castle! It's not possible!}

But it was. This was definitly Prince Gumball"s castle and domain. Marshal HATED that guy. He was ALWAYS peppy, and Marshal reseved that word for people that were either super annoying, super happy, or super Gumball. He was way too pink. More pink than any one person should own really. The entire exteirior of his castle was pink. It took a whole hoard of maids and butlers and various servants to get him to paint the inside something else than pink. Instead it's all pastel purple, pastel yellow, pastel, pastel, pastel! AND no ACTUAL red ANYWHERE! Just pastels! If two kids were playing that game where you have to say the opposite of a word, and the word was Prince Gumball, the other kid would say Marshal Lee.

"Ugh," Marshal whispered, grabbing a scarf and floppy hat off of an unsuspecting candy person. He wrapped the scarf around his neck (specifically his bite marks) and threw the hat on the umbrella. "what's Prince Pussyface blowing his piehole about this time?"

Suddenly fanfare broke out. Prince Gumball stepped out onto a balcony way over head. He grabbed a megaphone and started to ramble on and on about the saftey of people; the impending threat of the Flame Kingdom, Ice Queen, etc.; the bumped up security by hiring guards at the exits of the kingdom.

"There is no need to worry," he said, snapping Marshal awake. Had he fallen asleep standing up? Well him talking usually did that to Marshal. "if you see extra guards around. Also Fionna will be visiting more frequently, but try not to disturb her. She is here as a personal body guard to me until the threat level goes down from red licorice. I would suggest making trips out of the kingdom minimal, but if it is urgent then either stay out entirely or stay out for as short amount of time as possible. Now . . ."

But Marshal didn't hear the rest. He was already pushing through the crowd, dropping the hat and scarf on his way out. He could've slipped away undetected . . . if he was anywhere besides the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball easily spotted him for two reasons: 1. Candy people DON'T wear black unless they are black licorice or there was a funeral. The only black licorice people were near the front and there wasn't a funeral schedued until tomorrow. 2. The tallest candy person was 4 feet 3 inches. And that was Gumball. Marshal was well above 5 feet. Prince Gumball waved over a guard while the crowd cheered.

"Follow that black umbrella." He whispered, keeping his eyes on Marshal. "I want a full report on your findings. The Nightosphere is one of our impending problems. I won't have the Vampire King tramping around, spying on us, then reporting his findings to his mother."

Down below Marshal Lee heard every word, even without the megaphone. So, without breaking his stride, he started to eavesdrop. One conversation caught his ear.

"No way I'm gonna go out with you! You are WAY too girly and too short so go get a life you stupid jaw breaker!" A girl screamed. Marshal turned like some others and saw a rainbow colored candy cane, with a bow, looking angriy down at a jaw breaker wearing gloves that go to up to the elbows and a giant hat. He was SUPER short and Marshal could see why he was being turned down. "Bye loser." With that she walked a way and got lost in the crowd.

Marshal walked up to him. "Hey bro. I think I can do something to help with the ladies. You interested?"

2 minutes and 39 seconds later, Marshal Lee was scrunched in a ball, waddling away, wearing the jaw breaker's gloves and hat. The jaw breaker was carrying Marshal's umbrella while standing on 6 rocks, which made him about 5 feet tall. When the banana guards got through the crowd they started to follow the jaw breaker. Marshal Lee laughed and kept waddling. He may be the son of the queen of the Nightosphere and the Vampire King, but that didn't mean everything he did was evil. He WAS on his way to see a girl and NOT kill her. Well . . . at least he didn't WANT to kill her. His mother filled his head with tales of human blood. How well it tasted, how red it was. He was curious to taste it . . . but . . . he wouldn't.

"Better eat something just to be safe." he said sighing. Once he was out of the courtyard he straightened up and walked normally. He kept walking until he came across someting red. ALOT of red, in fact. A whole FEILD of red, actually. Marshal was salavating when he looked around. But then he looked up. This feild was in the back of the castle. With a giant balcony and French doors that were almost completely glass. And Gumball was pacing behind the doors. So . . . NOT good. He ducked behind a tree and watched. Nothing really happened except more pacing and Gumball opening the doors. Marshal looked up at the sky. It was about 11:00 which meant that he had to eat and get out of there before noon. Not as easy as it sounded.

Marshal was about to fall asleep when he heard the jaw breaker's scared voice. "I swear I don't know where or who that guy is. All I know is he made me tall, cool and got me five dates for next week."

Gumball sighed and put his hand to his face. "Can you at least," he said after a minute. "DESCRIBE him to us?"

"Oh sure, that's easy. He was . . . umm . . . er . . . tall. And . . . he might be wearing my hat and gloves."

"Might?"

"Well I lost them after he gave me this cool umbrella."

"Did he take them or did you loose them?"

"Umm . . . I can't remember."

"Fine. We will escort you out. Lose the rocks and umbrella! Those are evidence!" With that the jaw breaker glumly took off his rocks and dropped the umbrella. They walked out of the room and Marshal knew that this was his only chance.

He flew about 100 yards away and started to run. Just before he reached the feild he jumped and started to fly at his top speed, his fangs barely touching the lollipops, but still sucking all of the red out of them all. When he finished they were all gray. He was brushing his hands on his jeans when he saw a flash of black on the balcony. His umbrella had rolled out. His original plan was to zip uo there, grab the umbrella, and go. But then thought {Well they are looking for this hat and glove set. How cool would it be if Gumwad walked in on the only thing that tied me to being here. What if . . . } The thoughts kept coming. He eventually settled on leaving a note . . . on the wall . . . with a permanent marker. Marshal floated up without touching anything (a trick that took 503 years to perfect, might he add). He grabbed his umbrella, took off the hat and gloves, taped them to a wall inside, and took out his marker. He drew a bunch of arrows pointing to them and wrote: LOOKING FOR THESE, GUMWAD?. Then he drew more arrows pointing at the door and wrote: SUCK ON THESE LORD PRISSYPANTS! Oh the look on Gumball's face! It would be PRICELESS! He wished he could stick around to see it . . . but it was 11:34 according to the clock above Gumball's desk. He needed to get to Fionna's house. Well . . . first he had to find her house, then he could go.

He started to ransack through Gumball's desk. He said something about Fionna during his impossibly long speech. He probably had a map or something somewhere. He had nothing better to do anyway.

{Let's see, what's he got here. A couple boring papers, I think I'll shred those for him; a letter to the Fire Queen saying she had two weeks to lock up her son, otherwise Prissyface would, that can go to the shredder too; here it is! A map to Fionna's from the castle!} A couple short trips to the shredder later, Marshal was good to go. He hopped out with one last look at his handiwork. The writing on the walls, the remains of the shredded documents poured over the once neat desk. He did a pretty good job, considering the circumstances. Now to get to Fionna's.

* * *

**The First Afternoon**

Fionna was stupid.

"Urrrrr!" she groaned, putting her arm over her eyes. Cake was in the kitchen cooking something on the stove and Fionna was sprawled on the couch. Her original plan was to go to the spot in the woods early, after she ate lunch. But now she was noticing a big flaw in her plan. "Cake I asked a VAMPIRE to hang out at NOON! Why didn't I just ask him if he wanted me to chop him into a million peices! It would have been less painfull than getting him outside in the sunniest time of the day."

Cake's head swiveled 180 degrees while the rest of her body stayed put. "YOU DID WHAT NOW?"

Fionna groaned again. "I know. I'm such a stupid head!"

"You invited a vampire to the house?! Are you insane?"

Fionna sat up, frowning. "I didn't invite him to the tree house, Cake. Just the spot in the woods where we met. And besides. He's perfectly harmless."

"Oh really. Then tell me, where is your cape? You love that thing 'cause it keeps your hair back." Fionna winced and Cake knew she had hit a nerve. Fionna had long, golden hair that went down to her hips. She hated it though. "I can't fight monsters like this!" she would yell whenever Cake took away the cape.

"I . . . well . . . he kind of ate it." Fionna mumbled, not making eye-contact.

"Kind of?" Cake asked skeptically.

"Well . . . he drank the red from it and in the process it got torn to shreds. But he said he'd make it up to me!" she added when Cake narrowed her eyes. Fionna got up from the couch, walked over to Cake, and clasped her hands in a half-praying/half-pleading gesture.

"Please Cake," she began, putting on her puppy-dog eyes. "I need friends closer to my age. Gumball's . . . nice but he's 15! All the other princes are at least 13! He is the closest thing to a real 10 year old I'll ever get. Please! Please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssss sse!"

Cake looked at her puppy-dog eyes and tried to look away. But one look was all it took. Fionna had won.

Cake sighed. "If he sucks your blood, don't expect any from me."

Fionna squealed and jummped up and down. "Yes I know!"

"You know your curfew, you know where you aren't supposed to go."

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you SOOOOOO much Cake!" She hugged Cake and ran out the door. It was already 12:32! She was late!

**. . . . . . .**

One short sprint thorugh the woods later, Fionna crashed into an invisible wall. She fell backwards and levitated an inch off the ground. She yelped and scrambled around until she fell that last inch, on to her face. All she heard was someone laughing nearby.

"Whoever you are, that wasn't funny!"

"Really?" a voice said, close but unseeable. "'Cause from where I'm standing it's pretty funny."

Fionna bristled. She KNEW that voice. "Marshal Lee this is NOT funny!"

Marshal appeared next to her, his hand out stetched. "C'mon, admit it. It was a little funny."

Fionna tried to keep a straight face but cracked up when she saw Marshal's face. His eyes were crossed and he had his mouth hanging all the way open, with his tounge hanging out. She started laughing and wouldn't stop until she was grabbing her sides, gasping for breath. "Ok, ok. It was pretty funny! So what's new with you? And . . . did you see THIS coming?!" With that Fionna kicked Marshal in the stomach. He did not, in fact, see it coming, so he clutched his gut and doubled over. Oops!

{Was I too rough? Sometimes Gumball complains about that.} Fionna asked herself, worried. But then Marshal righted himself, grinning.

"Ha! I guess I deserved that! But that just means that now . . . you deserve THIS!" He shoved Fionna to the ground and she yelped. She just stood up, dusted herself off, and struck right back.

They continued on rough-housing like that until Fionna got tired (Marshal couldn't get tired, though, if he could, he would be as winded as her). After that they just laid on the ground and talked. Fionna found that she could talk to Marshal about ANYTHING. More than she could talk about with Gumball or Cake. Marshal was nice, once you get over the fact that he's a vampire.

"Ha! I like you Marshal Lee!" Fionna said after a joke Marshal made.

Marshal looked over at her, suprised. Had she actually said that? "I like you, too Fionna."

"You'll be at my party?"

"Yeah! And if you're free tomorrow then maybe we can hang out again?"

"Sure! Sounds - oh shoot! I start my job at the Candy Kingdom tomorrow. And . . . my next day off is my birthday. Dang it! Sorry. I wish I had more days off. I mean, yeah I'm a body guard, but I'm an adventuress FIRST! Gumball is SOOOOO paranoid right now. He just almost got kidnapped from the Ice Queen and now he thinks EVERYONE is out to get him! If a King or a Queen from another kingdom gets to close to the Castle, then he acts like they're declaring WAR right there! Though, I can't REALLY complain. Any excuse to spend more time with him is a good excuse in my book."

Marshal propped himself up on his elbows, which was weird condering the fact that he was floating. "Wait, you're Gumwad's new body guard?"

"Yeah," Fionna sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could say 'no' to him. I mean, sometimes what he suggests is kind of boring. Like when he asks me if I want to watch him solve a new equation or something. BOOOOO-RIIIIING! Hey, did you just call him Gumwad?"

Marshal looked away sheepishly. "Uhh . . . NOPE! Ha ha, I, uhh, called him Gumball! Because that's his name! Not Gumwad, or Prince Pussyface, or Lord Prissypants, that's for sure!"

Fionna looked at him, her mouth in a half-happy/half-appaled look. "You liar! You did SO call him Gumwad!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

That set off a whole new wrestling match, which ended with Fionna's knees on Marshal's chest, one arm holding his back, the other in a fist poised over his face, while she screamed "Say Uncle! Say Uncle!" But she was laughing as she said that.

Marshal would've said Uncle, gladly, but he was laughing too hard. Eventually he managed to squeak it out and they both collapsed, giggling. Once their giggling had stopped Marshal looked Fionna in the eye and said: "Did not." That set off a whole new round of giggles.

Fionna was having the time of her life. She hadn't laughed like this since she went on a monster hunting expedition with her family. And that was when she was 5! She looked up at the orange/pink streaked sky. Wait. Orange and pink?

"Oh shoot! The sun's setting. I've got to get back. Sorry Marshal."

Marshal looked at the ground glumly. They were having so much fun! Usually the sun setting means that the real fun is about to begin! But now it means that it's over. "Aww come on! Surely you can stay out later than sunset! You were out way later than that last night!"

"I know, but Cake is kind of mad that I went to see you at all. I just don't want to make her anymore mad."

"Ok. See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe after work."

"Well . . . see you then." Marshal turned and started to fly away when he heard Fionna's voice.

"Hey Marshal!"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I had fun." She smiled at him, a smile that Marshal had seen before, but never been on the receiving end of. He smiled back at her.

"I had fun too."

With that Marshal floated away and Fionna made her way home.

{Did I just make a new friend?} was the only thought running through their heads on their long treks home.


	4. The Party

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'll cover anything I think of then I'll work on the next chapter.**

**1. Reviews- THANK YOU TO "The Gilbird" "Ko Oklm On St A" (I might have gotten the spacing wrong-hard to tell-but u know who u r.) and two random Guests for reviewing! It means soooooooo much guys. Thank you again!**

**2. A certain review- Ok so one of the aforementioned random Guests commented "I'm over him 3:Ok this is good but how old does Marshall look, and is he still**  
**aging like physical aperence wise." To them I say: Firstly I don't know what IRL problems ur having that includes u being "over him" and I don't really care. Keep that AWAY from ur screen. Secondly I didn't want it being creepy, having a guy that looks 18 hitting on a 10-year-old so I made him look 10/11 (I mentioned that in the 1st chapter) and he can control how old he looks. By the time things catch up to where they are in the series he'll look, like, fifteen. So if anyone else was confused then there's ur explination!**

**3. Hidden song- I'm gonna put a song in this chapter and u have to guess which one it is IRL. Put ur guess in the reviews and NO GOOGLE OR YAHOO OR YOUTUBE OR ANY SEARCH ENGINE ALLOWED! Winner get's a mention in an author's note in my next chapter.**

**If u have anymore questions then put them in the review.**

**So now, without futher ado, I present to you Chapter 4: The Party.**

**Write on**

**~O.I**.

* * *

**The Party**

When ever they found the time, the two of them hung out. Sometimes they would just talk, sometimes they would wrestle, but most of the time they did both. When they wrestled they were of equal strength. When they talked they talked about things they loved. It turned out that they both liked a lot of the same things. Including music.

"I love singing," Fionna said, two days before her party. Gumball had complied to her requests of more days off. Today was one of the days. "but I'm a complete dummy to every instrument known to man!"

Marshal closed his eyes, nodded and kept sucking the red out of cherries. He felt really comfortable around her and that is why he slipped up and said: "I play the guitar, sing, write some songs. No big deal."

Fionna widened her eyes and stared at him from where she was hanging upside down from a branch. She was on a fairly high branch but her hair still skimmed the ground. "What do you mean 'No big deal.'? It IS a big deal! Gumball's been trying to get me to play some 'classical' music at my party. Well, he calls it classical, I call it a cat dying while bringing her nails down a chalkboard. Yick!"

Marshal fell off of his perch on a branch. Why had he said that? As he was falling he had plenty of time to catch himself but he was too stunned. The only thing that made him realize he was face-first on hard-packed dirt was Fionna's laughter.

"I don't play in public!" he yelled with out taking his face off the ground, raising one arm and pointing at Fionna.

She hopped down with ease. She grabbed the back of his hair, brought his face up to eye level, smiled and said "Well, you do now!"

Marshal shook her off. "No, you don't understand. I DON'T play in public. Not now, not ever in the future. I will never play in public again!"

"What happened the first time?"

"Nothing! That's it! Nothing! No applause, no claps, no cheers. No boos, no food thrown around, no jeers! No one reacted when I finished my song. It was WORSE than being booed off the stage. There had to be a thousand people there, easily! But not one did a thing, not even my MOTHER! I ran off the stage and STILL no one did anything! I probably could've gone full out DEMON on everyone and not gotten a reaction out of them!"

"Marshal calm down! Your face is furry and you have CLAWS! You're scaring me!"

Fionna's cry stopped his rant. He stroked his face and winced in pain. Yep, those were claws on his fingers. The part of his face that he did feel felt hairy. He looked down at Fionna. Did she shrink two feet? He ambled over to a puddle and took in his reflection. Hairy face, seven-feet tall, claws, giant fangs. But he wasn't NEARLY as bad as he could be. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to shrink down. He was lucky this time. Fionna caught him before he went full demon. If he had hurt is only friend . . .

"Marshal," Fionna whispered, hurt and confusion filling her bright blue eyes.

"What . . . I'm sure they were just dopes!" she said, confidence refilling her, her voice returning to its normal volume. "Your music HAS to be good, I'm sure of it! Do you have a guitar? You can bring it tomorrow and we can just jam, just the two of us, no one else! It'll be fun!"

Marshal crossed his arms looking at her skeptically. "Well . . . I guess it wouldn't hurt if it was just you and me. But wait. You have work tomorrow."

Fionna flopped on her back. "Ugh don't remind me!"

"What's wrong?" Marshal Lee asked floating down to eye-level. "Trouble in paradise?"

She swatted him with a branch. He laughed and fell onto his back. He looked up at the sky. He rarely had a chance to observe the day sky, seeing as how he would ususally burn. But now there was a canopy of trees over head, whose branches were woven tightly enough that he wouldn't crisp up. But he could still see the sky. Fionna sighed next to him and he absentmindedly squeezed her hand. She glanced over at him then went back to up at the sky. It was such a natural gesture that neither of them could see it's true depths.

"That's the problem," she said softly, after a while. "I expected it to be paradise. When Gumball said he wanted a personal body guard I assumed that I would be next to him at all times, we would chat like you and I do, he and I would be happy together . . . it all seemed like a dream. But the bad thing about dreams is . . . "

"Eventually you have to wake up. And face cold hard reality." Marshal finished. A favorite dream of his flashed through his head

_He walks out on stage and the crowd goes wild! The very sight of him made people faint! . . . the good kind of fainting though._

_He strums the first couple of chords to the song he wrote and is greeted with more cheers. He leans into the microphone and sings._

_"Two black_

_Cadilacs_

_Drivin' in a slow parade" _

_The rest of the song passes in a blur until he is sweaty, shaky and nearly deaf from the cheers and applause. They like him! He's not a monster to them-he's a musician! That's all he could ask of them. All he needed._

"I know what you mean." he said, almost to himself. Fionna squeezed his hand back.

"Instead he has me standing outside the door of the room he's in. When he goes for a walk he's completely surrounded by banana guards. Even I can't see him! I wish things were different."

"Must be hard," he said turning his head to look at her. "Being so close to someone, yet so far."

"What about you? Have you ever loved anyone?"

"Kind of hard to. Everyone is afraid of me and the few that aren't will die out eventually, but I'll keep living. Forever and ever and ever. I got to go. I'll bring my bass tomorrow and we can jam after work. Bye Fionna"

"Bye Marshal."

He started to float away, a sad feeling left in the air. "Hey Marshal."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the concert."

Marshal gave a wry grin, and, for the first time in a long time, the memory didn't sadden him that much. "It's fine."

And Fionna could see that it wasn't fine, but at least it was less painfull.

**. . . . . . . . **

The next day Fionna was taking the shortcut home from the Candy Kingdom. Another dull day at work. She stopped. Was that . . . ?

"Two black / Cadilacs / Drivin' in a slow parade . . . ERRRRR! What would come next?!"

Marshal?

"Marshal? Is that you?" She started to run over to his voice. She got to him just in time to see him try to turn invisible. Fionna caught his ankle before he could get away. "Where are you doing? That was awesome! You're a mathmatical musician!"

Marshal reappeared. "You think so?" He asked slightly blushing. Fionna's smile only made him blush harder.

"I know so. I think it's not done yet, though. I could help!"

Marshal settled on a branch and helped her up. "Well . . . I was hoping to finish it before your party tomorrow to make it a suprise, but I guess it would still be good as long as I preform. How many people are gonna be there?"

"Hmm . . . no more than 15."

"Not that bad. Who's gonna be there?"

"Let's see . . . Cake, LSP, Wildberry Prince, Breakfast Prince, Gumball, some candy people-"

"Wait, wait WHAT?! You invited GUMWAD to your party?!"

"Duh. He's my boss and my friend, so suck it up and deal! Now do you want to work on the song or not?"

Marshal sighed then complied. Fionna was his only friend. He didn't want to mess that up. "Sure. Ok so I've got all of the notes planned out, but I canNOT figure out the lyrics. I got the first ones in a dream and now . . . nothing."

They talked lyrics for a while and then they started to plan it all out. It was a slow ballod, different from what Marshal usually played, but he agreed it sounded better that way. Marshal played it for her, flawlessly, right before she had to leave.

"I can't WAIT for tomorrow, Marshal! My party's gonna be totally MATH! Thanks again Marshal. This is the best present anyone's ever given me!"

"Oh really? Then I guess you don't want the other present I got you."

"What?! The song wasn't your present?!"

"Nope. I just wanted to give you that as a side present. The real present I got you, you are going to love. Bye Fionna!"

"What?! You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"I can and I will," he smirked. It was fun making her squirm. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"THIS!" With that Fionna lept into the air and tackled Marshal to the ground. He laughed and kicked at her 'till she was forced to leave. Cake had called her from the tree house again. She grunted as she pulled her hair out from under Marshal's foot.

"I hope you got me some siccors," she grumbled taking a twig out of her hair. "Or something usefull like that."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Fionna. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Marshal! Party's at 10:00 don't forget!"

As if he could even if he tried

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Tomorrow became today and 10:00 became now. Marshal had gotten a late start though, so the party was in full swing when he arrived at 10:28. In one hand he held his umbrella that cast shadows on his face. In the other he held a box. Just a simple white box with a red ribbon on it. It held her present.

{The tree house is different from what I thought it would be.} Marshal thought as he pressed the bell. It was still impressive, but from the way Fionna described it, it may as well have been a castle that just so happened to be in a tree. It was pretty cool though. There were bridges which connected every branch to the main trunk which is where the actual house is. He rang the bell again and heard some voices within.

"No no Fionna, it's your party. I'll get it." a very prim and proper voice said, getting closer to the door. Marshal knew that voice. He often spent hours a day doing nothing but simply hating the person that that voice belonged to. Gumball.

"Really Gumball, you'd better not." A girl half-pleaded from the other side of the door. "They might attack you. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

{Yes! Thank you Fionna!} Marshal thought as he put on a fake smile. Whether it was Gumbutt or someone else he needed to at least ACT happier than he felt. He heard the foot steps stop then start again.

"Oh pish posh. What could possibly be out there?" Gumball said opening the door. He took one look at Marshal and froze. Marshal could immeadiatly tell this was a delicate situation, so he did something that anyone else would. He smiled and said "Hey,"

Gumwad screamed and closed the door. "RUDE!" Marshal yelled to the door.

Inside Gumball had his back pressed against the door, his chest heaving up and down like he had just ran a 10-mile race. Fionna came running down stairs while the party continued, uninterupted.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried. Had it been a . . . a . . . well Fionna couldn't think of any creature that would ring a doorbell and scare Gumball.

"Fionna!" Gumball whisper-shouted. "There is a vampire with an axe outside your door. Go fight him off."

Fionna lit up. "He's here!" She gently pushed Gumball aside and opened the door to see a slightly annoyed Marshal holding his usual umbrella and a box.

"Hey! Who's your jerk doorman? I think you should fire him." he said laughing and pulling her in for a hug. "Happy birthday, girl!"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. Thank GOB he had finally come. "Dude, you have NO IDEA how lame this is. Please tell me you're ready to preform."

Marshal was about to tell her 'Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world! You can count on me!' but someone cleared their throat rather loudly behind her. Which was good. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to say those words anyway. They let go of each other and saw a very irrated Gumball. His arms where crossed over his fancy (shocker!) pink shirt. Marshal pursed his lips like he had been sucking a lemon, crossed his arms behind his back and bowed at the waist. "Gumwad," he said in a very proper voice. Fionna had to put her hands over her mouth just to stop herself from laughing. "You are looking especially dweeby today. I didn't realize this was a costume party or I would have mine on."

Gumball glared at him then turned back to Fionna. "Fionna why were you just hugging the Vampire King?"

"Umm . . . isn't it obvious? He's my friend and I invited him. Are you going back inside? The people will start to worry."

Gumball glowered at Marshal, his face showing every bit of disgust he had for Marshal Lee. "No no. I just need to get my things. I should've been back at the Candy Kingdom a while ago. You know where my present is and thank you for the lovely party."

The way Gumball talked you'd have thought it was a party for him. Marshal couldn't dwell on that though because several armed guards came out of the tree house. They walked in front of, beside, and behind Gumball so no one was able to see him. Fionna nudged him. "See what I mean?" she whispered. Marshal nodded. Gumball always went over-the-top for a lot of things, but this seemed a bit extreme. Once Gumball left Fionna grabbed his arm in such a death grip, that if he had any blood in his veins they would've stopped circulating in that area. That plus the glare Fionna was giving him sent the message, loud and clear. _We'll talk about you being the Vampire King and not telling me later. _

Needless to say things weren't exactly smooth sailing from there.

When Marshal got to the living room his ears were assaulted by a horrible screeching noise. He grabbed his ears in pain and winced. He looked over to see Fionna doing the same. She rolled her eyes at him then walked over to a music player and took out the tape. All of the party guests looked over to her. She felt a bit uncomfortable with everybody staring at her but she would just have to girl up.

"Gumball left to go take care of some buisness in the Candy Kingdom," she announced from a low stage in the center of the room. It was circular, about five feet across, maybe a foot or so off the ground. It had been installed for the party. After her announcement everyone in the room visibly relaxed. They were greatful that the "classical" music had been turned off. No one liked it except for Gumball.

Marshal took a good look around the room. There was a cat that looked like she was flirting with that monochromocorn that Gumball always hung around. Lumpy Space Prince and Cinnamon Buns were . . . ew. Ew ew ew ew ew.

{Umm . . . I'm just gonna look away now.} Marshal averted his eyes and went back to surveying everthing. Assorted candy people, some random people from other kingdoms . . . no one too important. Although he HAD to do something about LSP and Cinnamon.

He floated over to Fionna who was making small talk with Muscle Prince. He nudged her and nodded over to LSP and Cinn. She clamped one hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh, and with her other hand she smacked Marshal's arm.

"Why would you make me see that?!" she whisper shouted. She knew LSP and Cinnamon had an on-again-off-again thing, but she made sure to check on them yesterday! They were supposed to be off!

Marshal rubbed his arm. "Just go make them stop before someone else notices, will you?"

She walked away trying to keep attention away from the couple in the corner. When she reached them they were still silently . . . well what they were doing. **(A/N: To those of you with dirty minds they are NOT doing it! It is a 10 year olds party! You know that weird dance they were doing in 'Bad Little Boy' during the party? Well that's what their doing. SO CALM DOWN!)** She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey LSP? What the hay? Aren't you guys off right now?"

Lumpy Space Prince sighed heavily into her face. "Well there's nothing else to do, girl! There's no more music!"

Fionna grinned. Now would be the PERFECT time to get Marshal on the stage. "Funny you should mention that, LSP, I actually have live music this time!"

"Lumpin' COOL! So who did you get?"

"Marshal Lee."

"Well let's hear him."

Fionna went back over to Marshal who was talking to Tree Stumps and nudged him. "You're on Marshal!"

He sighed. He had been hoping she forgot about that. "D-do I have to?"

Fionna's glare informed him that yes, he did have to. He sighed again. {Let's just get this over with}

She hopped up on the stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, a close friend of mine has decided to sing a song that he and I wrote together. So please put your hands, paws, and hooves together for Marshal Lee!"

There were 17 people at that party and only eight clapped halfheartedly. Cake was not one of them.

He floated up on stage and hovered near the microphone. He nervously turned on the tape of the other instruments in the song he had made a while ago. With slightly shaking hands he started to play. He leaned into the mic and sang, just like he did in his dreams.

_**Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade  
Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day  
One is for his wife,  
The other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time**_

_[Chorus:]_  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye, Bye Bye, Bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye

Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs

Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone  
Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long  
They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them  
Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time

_[Chorus:]_  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah yeah

_[Bridge:]_  
It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away  
And left the secret at the grave

_[Chorus:]_  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

By the end of the song he was smiling, moving around the stage, and flashing his fangs proudly. Everyone in the room was going crazy. They loved him! They didn't view him as a monster! He felt alive, he felt great, he felt . . . like his arm was on fire!

He hissed and jumped back out of the light of an open window and rubbed his arm. It hurt like the Nightosphere but he would live. One of the party goers noticed this and pulled the blinds. Marshal shot him a quick 'Thank you' smile. He floated of the stage and Fionna jumped on.

"Alright everybody, who thought Marshal's performance was mathematical?!" The whole room cheered at that.

"Cake just told me that it's time for cake so everybody go to the kitchen and we can sing the birthday song!"

Everybody rushed out to another room leaving Marshal and Fionna alone. She ran up to him and hugged him, a giant smile plastered on her face. "You ROCKED!" she yelled in his ear.

"Glad you liked it. Now," he pushed her away and looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "what kind of cake is it?"

They both laughed then headed into the kitchen, without knowing that one of Cake's eyes had seen the whole thing.

**. . . . . . . .**

Eating the cake was fun for Marshal because it had been red velvet and because a lot of the party guests had talked to him. By the end of it Marshal had made friends with LSP, Tree Stumps and more.

All in all a pretty fun party.

"Alright baby," Cake said once everyone had finished their cake. "It's present time! Go to the living room and we'll get started."

Fionna shot out of the room like a bullet. Everyone chuckled and followed her. She was on the couch bouncing with excitement when they reached her. Cake went to the pile of presents in the corner.

"Okay." she said picking one up that was wrapped in pink paper, and pink ribbon and bows. "Let's start with this one from . . . Prince Gumball!"

{Figures he would have the pink present.} Marshal thought, suppressing a snort. Fionna opened it with a smile . . . until she saw what was inside. She pulled it out for everyone to see. When Marshal saw what it was he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

It was a dress. Not just any dress, but the worst dress imaginable for Fionna. It was pink. It was frilly. It was a five-year-old's dream, and Fionna's nightmare. Of course Gumball designed it himself. Fionna shot Marshal a look that said 'Oh shut up'. She put on a strained smile and said, through gritted teeth "It's . . . great. Hey, on an unrelated note, does anyone have any catnip? If so just give it to me as you're leaving."

Cake started to flip out at the mention of catnip and everyone laughed nervously. The next few presents were cool. A few video games, some (better) clothes and junk. Eventually they got to the last two presents- Marshal's and Cake's. She grabbed Cake's and tore off the paper. She gasped at what she saw.

It was a gold sword with a bunch of nicks and scratches on it. It had a bandage wrapped around the end. It was a cool sword, being gold and all, but nothing Marshal would look twice at or fight with. Fionna looked at it like it was made of diamonds. She looked at Cake with wonder in her eyes.

"Mom's old sword?" she asked softly. Cake nodded.

"She would've wanted you to have it baby." Fionna jumped up and hugged her sister.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she screamed.

"Ha ha. Ok baby one last present. This is from . . ." Cake checked the tag and her face fell a bit. "Marshal Lee."

Fionna smiled and opened the present. She pulled out the white piece of fabric and giggled. it was a hat with hollow bunny ears on it.

"Really Marshal?"

"Hey I told you I would make you something new out of your cape."

"This is my cape?"

"Well the hood. The ears are made of the leftover fabric."

Cake cleared her throat and looked at Marshal. "Did you make it Marshal?"

"No, I have some friends in the Pillow kingdom and they sewed it for me."

"Can I wear it now Cake?" Fionna piped up.

"Sure thing sugar."

Fionna put the hat on her head and found there was enough room for her to tuck up her hair so it was out of her face. She left out one of her bangs though. "How do I look?" she asked the party guests. Everyone agreed. They liked her new look.

After that everyone had to go home. Two people tossed her catnip on their way out and Fionna promised her self that she would coat the dress in it later. Marshal left last and thankfully it was dark out by that point.

"Thanks Fionna, I never would have preformed without you. Thanks." he said on his way out.

"No problem, you just needed a push. thanks for the hat, I love it!" she gave him a hug and sent him on his way.

"See you tomorrow Fi!" he called before turning into demon and flying away. It startled Fionna a bit but she let it slide and just watched him fly away.

* * *

**holy crap this is the longest chapter yet! . . . I think. o well. u know the contest. no search engines and the first three winners get cyber cookies!**

**write on**

**~O.I.**


End file.
